


smoochin

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: "why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?" - drabble





	smoochin

Jack thought he was being so sneaky.

Apparently, he was not.

Because now he was meeting Davey’s open eyes with his puckered lips, and things were a bit awkward.

“Jack?” Davey groaned rubbing his eyes and stretching. “What are you doing?”

“Uh…” was all Jack could reply at that moment.

Davey sighed and shook his head. “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

“What?! I don’t do that…”

“Jack.”

Jack looked at himself lying over Davey. On Davey’s bed. Geared and ready for a little smooch.

“Yes?”

“You do it all the time!”

Jack slowly started backing off the bed.

“You know, you can kiss me when I’m awake.”

Jack stopped moving. “What?”

Davey rolled his eyes. He sat up and grabbed Jack’s face, and kissed him without a second thought.

And kissed him.

And kissed him.

Maybe dreams really were only for sleeping. Too bad he didn’t need them anymore.


End file.
